


Time Off for Good Behavior

by theladywinchester



Series: In the Cage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hell, it's been a year since Sam, Lucifer, and Michael ended up in the cage. Lucifer is feeling celebratory, and he offers Sam the chance to earn a day off from the unrelenting torture the angels are putting him through. </p><p>Irredeemable, unapologetic Samifer smut. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off for Good Behavior

Gradually, Sam swam back towards consciousness, the bliss of the void slipping from him much too quickly for his comfort. Weeks, months, years...who knows how long I’ve been here? He registered the feel of cold concrete under his hands and naked back and tried to put the pieces back together, to gain some semblance of normal.

*Michael,* he thought wearily. He was remembering now. The archangel spent most of his time and energy trying to find a way out. When the frustration grew too much, he’d take it out on Sam. No fancy instruments, no long, drawn out methods; Michael just beat him bloody until he regained his calm. Sam was never sure how long these sessions actually took, since he usually blacked out well before the end. He always woke up on the floor, healed and whole and ready for…

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,” sang out a familiar voice from somewhere to his right.

It was childish, but Sam screwed his eyes shut tighter and refused to acknowledge the voice. *Just a few more minutes, please.* He mentally cringed at the fear that welled up in him.

Lucifer had other ideas. “I don’t have a snooze button, Sam. C’mon, up and attem! It’s our anniversary, and I have big plans.”

“Anniversary?” Sam rolled onto his side and risked a glance. His eyes opened wide and he sat up on the floor as he took in the scene in front of him. Gone were the ropes and chains, the tables and racks, the rows and rows of gleaming instruments that had filled his days since he threw himself and his companions into the cage. Instead, the room looked like something out of a Renaissance castle. Thick wine-colored carpeting started inches from where he lay and flowed toward and beyond Lucifer, whose dark t-shirt, jeans, and bare feet looked out of place as he was sitting in a burgundy and gold wing chair set next to a stone-faced hearth. To the left was a massive four-poster bed that Sam was pretty sure he could lay on without his feet hanging off the end. The wooden frame and posts were finished in a dark stain, the bed itself dressed with a multitude of thick pillows and a sumptuous looking comforter in the same burgundy and gold as the chair. Two heavy looking matching nightstands flanked the expansive headboard.

He’s not sure what expression was on his face, but it clearly amused Lucifer. His blue eyes danced and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You forgot. I’m wounded,” he said, mock despair on his lovely face. “It’s been a year that we’ve been here, Sam. Quite a milestone, don’t you think?” When Sam didn’t respond, he continued. “I must be feeling sentimental, because I’ve decided to be generous and offer you a deal.”

Chocolate eyes wide with shock, Sam searched the Morning Star’s face. “A deal?”

The smile that curved his lips was equal parts cruel and kind. “A chance to earn a day off, Sam.”

Hope bloomed briefly in Sam’s chest, but he quickly squashed it. Whatever Lucifer was going to ask him to do, he was sure it would be a form of torture in its own right. However, he also knew that fighting the fallen angel was pointless. *Might as well get something out of it.* “What do I have to do?”

“Me.”

Sam was suddenly very glad he was still sitting on the floor. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep his feet if he’d been standing. “You? As in…” Lucifer glanced significantly at the bed, and Sam gulped. “Of course.” His cheeks burned and his chest tightened with embarrassment. While he hadn’t racked up nearly as many notches in his headboard as his brother, he had a respectable number of experiences under his belt. Despite this, he’d never been completely comfortable with someone taking an obvious sexual interest in him. Combined with the attention coming from a male this time, and Lucifer at that… “What exactly would I have to do?”

“It’s very simple, Sam. Get us both off--doesn’t matter how--and you get the next twenty-four hours to yourself. Sleep, read, have a spa day, whatever your heart desires.”

His mind was going a mile a minute, weighing the pros and the cons.

“Limited time offer here, Sammy.”

*Do I really want to do this? Is it really worth the reward?*

“Going once…”

*I’ve never even kissed a guy before! Can I actually--?*

“Going twice…”

*Sack up, Winchester.* Jaw set in determination, Sam unfurled his jean-clad legs, stood up, and padded slowly toward Lucifer on bare feet. Those intense azure eyes raked up and down his body, settling on his face as he stopped right in front of the chair. Sam leaned forward, bracing one hand on the empty arm of the chair and the other on the chair back above Lucifer’s head. He closed the gap between them further, then tentatively brushed his lips briefly against the other man’s. *That wasn’t so bad,* he thought, pulling back to look at Lucifer.

“I guess that means you’re taking me up on my offer?” His lips quirked up into the snarky half-smile again. Sam had a very sudden, almost manic urge to wipe that smirk off his face, so he leaned in again and fitted his mouth over the angel’s, pressing him against the back of the chair. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the other’s full lower lip, inviting Lucifer to open up to him. He did so almost immediately, and Sam moved his hands to either side of Lucifer’s jaw. He chose to ignore the scratch of stubble against his palms, instead focusing on holding the angel still while he thoroughly plundered his mouth. 

The position was getting awkward for Sam, so after a few moments, he used his hold on the other man’s face to urge him to his feet. Lucifer was tall enough that Sam didn’t have to try to stoop or otherwise work around the large difference in height he was so used to with his partners. As the kiss intensified, instinct took over and Sam slid one hand down to Lucifer’s waist to pull him closer. Their bodies met, and he wasn’t sure what surprised him more: that the angel was already hard, or that Sam didn’t mind. 

In fact, he kinda liked it.

Sam pressed himself more fully against Lucifer, eliciting a deep moan from the angel that vibrated along both of their bodies. Emboldened, he ground his hips against the other man’s, and was again rewarded with very vocal approval. Sam turned them and started steering Lucifer toward the bed, their lips remaining locked until Sam yanked Lucifer’s shirt over his head and flung it behind him. The angel seemed to take this as a sign, and the Winchester’s cock twitched as Lucifer held his gaze, that smirk once again on his lips as he laved his tongue over Sam’s nipple.

Having liked the feeling of being in charge, Sam decided he needed to regain the upper hand. He got a good hold on Lucifer’s short blonde locks and roughly pulled his head back, exposing his pale throat. Sam wasted no time diving in, nibbling his way along the angel’s collarbone and up his neck. He paused briefly, then bit down harder on his neck, right under his ear. Lucifer shuddered as Sam licked the raw spot, which was promptly followed by a decidedly wicked smile when he moved to do the same on the other side. Determined to keep the upper hand, he made short work of unbuttoning Lucifer’s jeans before pushing them and his boxers down off his hips and shoving him back onto the bed.

From where he was standing, Sam thought the Morning Star looked almost painfully hard, the head of his dick nearly purple. He watched as Lucifer took himself in hand, allowed him a few quick strokes, then slapped his hand away. The angel lifted his head in shock and watched Sam crawl over him, hovering his body tantalizingly close as he braced his hands on the mattress on either side of his head. Teasingly, Sam rolled his body down to press into Lucifer’s inch by inch from their knees all the way up to their chests. Sighing in relief at the contact, the angel tried to circle his hips up into Sam’s, clearly craving friction on his aching cock, but Sam was having none of it. One of his strong hands flashed down and gripped Lucifer’s hip, stilling his movements and forcing a frustrated grunt out of his mouth.

“Uh uh uh,” Sam said, shaking his head as he stared directly into those deep blue pools. “I’m in charge now, understand?” Lucifer nodded, and the thrill of finally being in control after a year of submitting to every single one of the fallen angel’s whims sent desire surging through Sam. He claimed Lucifer’s mouth roughly as he worked his hips in unhurried circles, feeling more than hearing the answering moans. Suddenly, there were fingers tangled in his hair, and it was his turn to moan as Lucifer gripped his locks tightly and pulled. Lust shot straight to his groin, and his erection strained at his zipper. He felt the other man smile against his mouth and broke away, lifting himself to his knees as he grabbed the angel’s wrists and pulled them away from his head. “Not very good at following directions, are you?” Sam teased as he gazed down at Lucifer, pressing his hands into the mattress above his head. “Now, be a good boy and leave these here.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at that. “Or what?”

Reaching down between them, Sam wrapped his large hand around the other’s cock and gave it one long, slow stroke. He watched as Lucifer’s eyes slammed shut and his back arched, then he promptly let go. Another frustrated grunt, then his eyes were open again, those blue orbs hard as his gaze turned nearly murderous. Sam smiled. “Or I go so slowly that you’ll be on the edge for hours, and by the end you’ll be begging me to come.” He bent his head down and flicked his tongue across the angel’s lips. “Wouldn’t look too good for you, would it?” He nibbled his way down the other’s neck. “The Morning Star, the angel who defied God, begging a human to get him off?” He released his grip on the angel’s hands and continued to move down Lucifer’s body, licking, sucking, and biting his way towards his hips. He purposely avoided the other’s groin for a long moment, watching Lucifer’s hands; his long fingers twitched as his chest heaved with desire, but he was keeping his hands where Sam put them, so he decided to reward the angel.

Settling a hand on each of Lucifer’s hips, Sam licked a long stripe up the underside of his dick. A string of muttered curses dripped from the angel’s mouth as he tossed his head back and forth, so Sam did it again, this time more forcefully. His back arched as the muttering became louder. 

“Look at me,” Sam demanded. Lucifer raised his head, and Sam held his gaze as he wrapped his warm mouth around the incredibly engorged head, sliding his tongue along the slit and collecting the juices already there. Lucifer’s groan shook his whole body, and Sam began to work his mouth down and back, changing the pressure and depth with each pass. He felt the angel try to thrust his hips, but he held him still with his large hands, digging his fingers into the pale skin. He watched as Lucifer’s eyes rolled in his head when he swirled his tongue along his shaft as he slid up and down.

“Please,” he whispered. 

The desperate need in that one panted syllable nearly made Sam come in his pants right then. He came off the other’s cock with an audible pop. “Please, what?”

“Please, Sam...please fuck me.”

A very Winchester smirk bloomed on his face. “Say it again.”

Lucifer crawled up the bed, opened the drawer of one of the nightstands, removed a small bottle, and brought it back to Sam. “Please.”

Triumph welled in Sam and sent even more blood rushing to his groin. He took the lube from Lucifer in one hand as he yanked his belt open with the other. In seconds, his jeans and underwear were off and kicked somewhere behind him. Sam saw Lucifer’s eyes locked on his impressive member and thrilled at the naked need he saw there. He grabbed the angel roughly by the waist and turned him onto his stomach. Sam climbed back onto the bed and over Lucifer, once again holding his body just out of the angel’s reach. Then suddenly, one, two, three times he swiveled his hips down and ground his cock against Lucifer’s ass, getting more forceful with each pass. 

Sitting back, Sam gripped Lucifer’s hips and pulled his ass up so that the angel was on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress. He squeezed the bottle and added some of the gel to his fingertip. Slowly, torturously, he slid it along Lucifer’s ass, then worked it inside him. The angel loosened up quickly, and Sam added a second finger, scissoring his fingers and stretching him out to help accommodate Sam’s considerable size.

Lucifer’s moans were only slightly muffled by the comforter. “You’ve… done… this… before,” he managed between sighs of pleasure. “Not what… I’dve… thought…” His train of thought seemed to have derailed as a third finger joined in the fun.

“I’ve been with a few women who were agreeable,” Sam admitted. “It’s been a while, but I’d say I haven’t lost my touch.” Without pausing his manual assault, Sam poured out some more lube and started working it over his own dick with his free hand. After only a few strokes, he decided Lucifer was more than ready; then again, so was he. With one swift move, he shifted his hands to the other’s hips and buried his cock in Lucifer’s ass up to the hilt. Their moans mingled in the still air as Sam’s eyes rolled back. He set a languorous pace at first, intending to try to stretch this out as long as possible. He wasn’t prepared, however, for the surges in lust he felt watching Lucifer’s hands scramble for purchase on the satiny covers and the litany of grunts, moans, and curses that streamed from his mouth at Sam’s ministrations. 

As he felt his release inch closer, Sam held on to one thought: *There’s no way in Hell I’m coming before he does.* He snapped his hips forward with a ferocity he’d only ever released during a hunt, pounding faster and harder into Lucifer’s ass as he reached around and started to stroke the angel in time with his thrusts. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his bare skin as the tension continued to build in his center. He was so close to the edge, all he needed was--

With a scream, Lucifer came, his body convulsing in an almost-violent shudder. The feel of the angel’s ass clenching around his cock was the last straw; Sam threw his head back as he shouted his release, long-denied victory and immense satisfaction infused into each syllable wrenched from his throat while he pumped his load into Lucifer. When he’d finally ridden out his orgasm, he pulled out and watched as Lucifer slumped to the bed. Still breathing heavily, Sam gripped the angel by the hip--where he already had bruises in the shape of Sam’s fingers--and turned him over.

“Our deal?” Sam asked, towering over Lucifer. “I’d say I kept up my end.”

Looking exhausted and sated, the fallen angel pulled his eyes open with effort. “I agree.” He sighed deeply, then sat up with a vigorous groan that reverberated around the room. “Twenty-four hours, Sam. You won’t see or hear a peep from Michael or I.”

Sam held onto his best poker face tightly; inside, he was all fist-pumping excitement. He couldn’t quite stop the smile that stretched across his face. He knew, in the grand scheme of things, this was a small victory, but he’d take it.

Out of nowhere, like a cobra striking, Lucifer reached up, grabbed Sam by the hair, and pulled him down to eye level. Gone was the sexual haze from moments before; it had been replaced by barely contained fury. “After that, you’re going to pay handsomely for all the teasing and taking charge. I don’t suffer humiliation lightly, so neither will you.”

The nonchalant mask held, and Sam managed to pack some extra defiance into his deep brown eyes. “It was worth it to hear you beg.”

Those sapphire eyes fairly sparked with rage. “That fucking Winchester mouth is going to be the death of you. See you tomorrow, Sammy,” he growled, then crushed his lips to Sam’s in a vengeful kiss. After a moment, Lucifer released him and got off the bed, sauntering away into one of the shadowy corners of the room. “Sleep tight.”

Sam watched him go, then climbed under the blanket and settled himself onto the amazing bed. Like every good hunter, Sam knew you caught rest when you could; like every good Winchester, Sam pushed everything he didn’t want to think about into a locked corner of his mind. Sleep claimed him quickly, and he got the first good night of rest he’d had in years.


End file.
